


Glimpses of the Invisible World

by imperiusedaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiusedaddict/pseuds/imperiusedaddict
Summary: A work for the non-magical parents and spouses of witches and wizards and others still trying to find their feet in a new found world





	1. Chapter 1

Glimpses of the Invisible World  
\- A muggle’s account of blundering through the Hidden Realms and seeing the Magic beneath the mundane

For those like me who have been introduced to a world whose very existence, until recently, was hidden from them...

Looking back I think the signs were always there, intriguing by themselves yet also hinting at a bigger, more wondrous picture. I obviously had not yet learnt to truly see and in fact still haven’t come close to mastering this deceptively simple art of Seeing. Anyways, all I usually saw then were wooden sticks and sure, they sometimes seemed out of place but hey, they were terribly helpful in getting down clothes hanging just beyond my reach or driving away unwanted company! Having such an unimaginative view of things, I heard none of the stories these sticks could have told me, not even the ones about the majestic trees they were once a part of or of the endless forests or rambling woods they once called home. Left to my own devices I never would have guessed even the possibility of unseen existences despite my undying love for fantasy and all things magical. As it was, a series of events contrived to bring me face to face with a world beyond my wildest dreams. That story will have to wait for another time however, as I am not sure if my introduction to the wizarding world was entirely within the boundaries of wizarding law. Meanwhile, allow me to take you on a guided tour of this hidden world which is not always visible even to those lucky few non-magical persons privileged enough to know of its existence.  
And even before that, share with you my view on what the existence of magic means for concepts like death, invisibility, love, privacy, trust and many others.


	2. Death-The Last Great Adventure

Death is the inescapable destiny of all living brings. Wizards and witches, magical beasts and beings may have the benefit of a longer average life span than their non-magical counterparts but their magical ability or nature does not shield them from the inevitability of death. Magic can neither grant immortality nor reverse death and attempts to use it for such purposes have always had terrible consequences. Indeed the devastating losses of the two wizarding wars can to a great extent be blamed on one man’s obsession with conquering death at all costs. I am of course speaking of the self- titled Lord Voldemort who turned a beloved school into a battlefield and graveyard when he brought the war to Hogwarts, in pursuit of his 17 year old prophesied vanquisher and in the process nearly ended the future of Wizarding Britain. Ultimately it was his attempt to secure his immortality by killing Harry Potter that resulted in his end and that too by the spell he himself cast! As such his end can be seen as history repeating itself, particularly if the legend surrounding the Peverell brothers is true. Let us together look at the parallels between Voldemort and the Peverells, in particular Cadmus Peverell, whose death resulted from the very gift with which he attempted to triumph over Death.  
Born Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort spent the first 10 years of his life entirely at an orphanage. All he was told of his background was that his mother had entrusted him to the care of the orphanage after his birth and died soon after, just holding on long enough to let the orphanage authorities know that he was to be named Tom Riddle after his father and his middle name was to be Marvolo , in honour of his grandfather. From a very young age young Tom was aware that he was different from the other children at the orphanage. He quickly discovered that he could hurt those he did not like. While magical children often show bursts of accidental magic, particularly in emotionally charged situations, he was remarkable in that he could control the magic to do and get what he wanted, often threatening children who bothered him and taking away their prized possessions. Looking back now we can say that Tom’s extraordinary grasp of accidental magic and his ability to use it almost at will for his own purposes foreshadowed the great magical abilities which made him the one of the two most powerful wizards of recent history, while his use, even at that young age, of his unique talents almost exclusively for causing pain and controlling others hinted at his becoming the most feared of the dark wizards. However all this is a discussion for another time. Going back, Tom’s belief that he was different from his peers was confirmed soon after his eleventh birthday when Albus Dumbledore came to the orphanage and informed him that he was a wizard and as such had a place at Hogwarts. Learning of the existence of witches and wizards like him he had concluded that his father must have been magical and that his mother was unlikely to have been a witch for she had died soon after giving birth to him. He thus viewed dying not as a natural end to life but as a weakness that only the feeble succumbed to and believed that magic gave one the ability to overcome death. Learning of his magical heritage in the coming years- that he through his mother Merope Gaunt was a descendant of long lines of purebloods including the Peverells and Salazar Slytherin – did little to change his mindset. To him death was something to be conquered and he was willing to pay any price to overcome mortality. He chose to sacrifice his humanity and split his soul multiple times to achieve immortality, killing his own classmate for making his first horcrux. He however was not the first in his family to reject death. His ancestors were the Peverells who, if legends are to be believed, were the original owners of the three Deathly Hallows which when united are said to make their master the Master of Death. In particular, his mother’s family were descendants of Cadmus Peverell, the owner of the Resurrection Stone of life. It is believed that he had sought to reverse death by bringing his beloved back to life using the aforementioned stone. Legend goes that he only succeeded in bringing back a pale shadow of the living woman, torn by her displacement from her rightful place, and had ended up taking his own life so that he could join her in death. The Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand, the Hallows owned by the other two Peverell brothers were also meant to aid in escaping from death. They all met their ends however, whether timely or untimely. Voldemort like them was driven by the impulse of rejection of death. Instead of seeing the Resurrection Stone for what it truly was, a symbol of a man’s rejection of death and the very instrument that drove him to his untimely end, he used it a vessel for his soul fragment, as a failsafe in his quest for immortality. Failing to learn from his ancestors, he met a horrific end. Like Cadmus Peverell who was driven to taking his own life by the very object which was meant to represent his triumph over death, Voldemort ultimately succumbs to Death because of his very attempts to kill his prophesied vanquisher.  
So, in conclusion let us remember that magic does not have the ability to reverse or eliminate death.


End file.
